Hells Angel
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Angel's an 18 year old hunter and long term friend of Dean but when she meets a real angel her devistating past is reveled and her faith is tested.
1. Ghost hunting

**HOPEFULLY THE BEGINNING OF A LONG TERM STORY. IT'S SET SOMETIME WITHIN SEASON 5 AND I WILL BE REFFERING TO EVENTS WITHIN THE SHOW JUST TO WARN YOU. SO ENJOY, BE KIND AND REVIEW :D **

Hells Angel

I don't really know much about my life. My real life that is. I can tell you about the fake life I have. Foster parents Elena and Mark who insist I call them mom and dad even though clear genetic markers show I am not theirs. Elena and Mark both have bold strong features they're tall and lanky with light coloring whereas I'm short and muscular with bright red hair (thank you hair dye) and dark eyes. I am also a hunter, my foster parents don't know this bit, at just seven years old I ended up in hell I was a child killer. I know touchy subject and I am not really going to go into details but it was not my idea. After my own death I ended up in hell but I wasn't on the rack, I guess even demons have hearts, I was just in a room on my own I was just lying there lost when a bright light appeared before me it pulled me out of hell, its hand scorching my back. I've been looking for him ever since. For a while nothing really interesting happened for a long time then something did.

Four people were dead already, the only connection between the lot of them was they all worked at the Royal Bank. It had taken a while but I'd finally discovered who the spirit was, Kenny Warren, who had one point worked security and after he lost his job tried to rob the back and died in the process. But here's the catch his body was put through an incinerator - no body to salt and burn - so I was heading to the bank to find something that could have belonged to Warren. I chucked the salt and lighter fluid into a bag before zipping it up and throwing it over my shoulder. I quietly slid my window open and stepped out onto the lower roof of my foster parents house I quickly slid down the tiles and hooked my hands onto the edge of the roof I leaned forward and pulled my body up into a handstand like I was about to dive. Then I did I hit the ground landing on my knees, the drop from the second roof to the ground wasn't as big as it looked. I smiled looking up no ordinary teen could have down that twelve years worth of gymnastics got me somewhere. I quickly jogged up the drive and got my bike pulling my helmet on I sped off towards the bank. It was easier then I though it would be to get into a bank and realized that I would make a pretty good cat burglar I padded down the hallway to the guard house where whatever was keeping the spirit here world be. I had just reached the guard house then I herd two male voices,

"I'm telling you Sammy there's got to be something here,"

Sammy? She knew that voice it belonged to the drop dead gorgeous hunter Dean Winchester. She rounded the corner and looked at the two boys. They looked good but I could see in their eyes, they were worn out well who wouldn't be doing this job. It was Sam who noticed her first, he looked uncomfortable at once,

"Um Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here,"

Dean spun around to face her then a big smile spreading across his face, "Angel, long time no see,"

"Heya Dean," I walked over to him and gave him a hug, standing up on my toes so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders, I nodded towards Sam,

"Hey Sam," he nodded back but made no move to come near me. Me and the youngest Winchester had never really got along, I had know them for a good six years now and it was well known that I was a bit of a wild child which fitted in well with Dean's personality,

"So Angel cakes I guess your hunting the same spirit me and Sammy are after,"

"Yeah one Kenny Warren, been suffocating workers, nice guy right,"

"Only problem is," Sam commented, "We have no idea what belonged to him,"

"So we can't smoke him," Dean finished,

My eyes flittered around the room for a moment before coming to rest on a mounted truncheon,

"What about that?" I pointed to the part of the wall it was on,

Sam looked at me skeptically before walking over to it as soon as he got close he collapsed to his knees gasping for air,

"Sammy!" Dean went running over to his brother only to get thrown across the room. I slammed my bag down a pulled out an iron rod followed by salt and lighter fluid. The spirit chose that moment to appear in front of me. I swung the iron rod expertly and the spirit broke apart for a moment. I chose then to drop the iron rod and run over to where the truncheon was mounted on the wall, I pulled it down and salted it before soaking it in lighter fluid I pulled my favorite lighter out of the back pocket of my skinny jeans and pressed it into the truncheon, Kenny Warren screamed as he went up in flames with his once beloved truncheon. I looked down at Sam who was laying on the floor by my feet breathing heavily,

"You okay?" I asked him, he gave a slight nod, I looked over to Dean who was npt attempting to pull himself up off the floor,

"I'm alright. I think my egos bruised more then anything. You alright,"

I flashed him my best smile, one that I usually reserve for flirting, "Practically on cloud nine."

Not long later we were loading stuff into Deans impala. I had always loved his car she was a beauty but unfortunately I had never had the privilege of driving it,

"So can we give ya a lift home Angel?"

"Nah I got my bike and I got to sneak back inside before the evil foster parents notice I'm gone,"

"Right I forgot you're still stuck in the system,"

"Too right,"

"When are you 18 Angel?" Sam asked,

"Tomorrow whoo," I answered sarcastically,

"So are you going to leave your foster parents house?"

"Geez Sam you going to ask me questions all night? Besides I don't know I got no where to go,"

"Don't be stupid Angel cakes you come on the road hunting with us and I'm sure Bobby would love to see you again,"

"Yeah I guess thanks Dean,"

He leaned back against his beloved impala and whistled, "Eighteen? When did you grow up?"

I smiled at him, "Apparently a long time before you did."

**-TBC-**


	2. Meet the foster parents

**SORRY ABOUT ALL THE TYPOS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M TERRIBLE AT PROOF READING. SO ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE MORE.**

In the end I stayed in Sam and Deans motel room. Dean took the couch and I slept in Deans bed wearing one of his old shirts that pretty much went down to my knees, being around them always makes me feel shorter then I actually am. Even being in a motel room with Sam and Dean didn't take the dreams away nothing did._  
__I was in a room, the walls were covered in weird symbols, symbols I don't recognize. Sometimes I'm a little girl sometimes I am older but I'm always alone in the room until the glowing man appears.  
_ Then the dream ends. It was 8.45 am exactly when we were awoken by my cell phone belting out 'I hate everything about you' a track I had especially chosen for my foster parents home number. I scrambled for my cell which was sitting on the bedside table,

"Yeah," I grunted pressing the phone to my ear, that was a mistake,

"Angel Jessica Beck where the hell are you? What the hell do you thing your doing? Sneaking out like that your father and I are worried out of out minds!"

I groaned and threw the phone and got up reaching for the clothes I had discarded last night,

"I'm going to take a shower."

Sam and Dean just stared dumbstruck at the cell phone which was still screaming.

An hour later Dean pulled up in his impala stopping behind my bike he got out and stopped next to me,

"You going in Angel or are you just going to sit here all day?"

"Well that would be the easy thing,"

"Come on Angel cakes we're going inside,"

"Great, you do know they're going to kill me,"

"Like I said you can come with us,"

"Well I don't think Sam'll be happy about that,"

"I don't care because I want you to come with us,"

"Thanks Dean. I guess we have to face the evil foster parents now."

Seconds after walking in the door they were yelling at us,

"Now young lady you will march up to your room and think about what you did!"

I opened my mouth to protest but Elena butted in,

"Do as your father tells you!"

The leash on my temper completely broke then,

"He is no my father and the only reason I'd be going to my room is to pack because In case you forgot I'm eighteen today and that means I'm out of here," I took a calming breath, "This is Dean by the way," I waved a hand towards him. He was leaning against the wall, eyebrows raised at my sudden outburst, he pushed off from the wall and walked over to us,

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs?"

"Smith. Angel is this your boyfriend because we do not tolerate that in this house,"

"Geez no he's my friend I've known him for like ever. Now we're going to go pack,"

"No guys in your room,"

"Oh my gosh if we start having hot and heavy sex I'll shut the door."

Dean closed the door of my room behind me,

"So should we get down to the hot and heavy sex now or later?"

I snorted, "They drive me nuts,"

"I can imagine," Dean smiled picking up a framed photo of the two of them at Bobby's a couple years ago. That was before I had got stuck with the uber-controlling foster parents that would never let me go anywhere. He put it down before picking up the picture next to it, an older one the frame worn, it held a picture of a happy looking family. My family. Dean started gathering things up for me to pack and I started on clothes, he raised an eye brown at me as I packed what must have been my fiftieth pair of jeans,

"What were you expecting mini skirts and crop tops?"

"No I just. I didn't think anyone owned this many pairs of jeans."

I laughed at him before lobbing one of the pillows from my bed at his head.

Sam wasn't in the motel room when we got back but as soon as we walking in the door,

"Hey Cas, we're in Anaheim, California. Sunnyside Motel. Room 4B,"

As the world left Deans mouth a man appeared behind him,

"Dean," he said, making the elder Winchester jump forward,

"Man, Cas you're going to give me a heart attack one day,"

The man said nothing just kept staring at Dean,

"Uh Cas we've talked about this. Personal space,"

"Oh sorry," he took a step back and looked at me, "Hello Angel,"

I took a step back from where Dean and Cas were standing,

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Castiel."

I raised an eyebrow, "The angel of Thursday?"

"Yes I am also known as that."

"But it's Wednesday,"

Dean snorted, "Come on Cas how do you know Angel,"

"We have met before."

I looked the gorgeous angel up and down, "I think I would have remembered meeting you,"

"You do. I pulled you from hell."

Dean turned around to look at me,

"What's he talking about?"

Shit! I had never told Dean about my childhood or my trip to hell,

"It's a long story Dean,"

"So tell it!"

_12 years ago_

_They had grabbed me when my parents weren't looking the people with the black eyes. I didn't understand. What child would? There was this smoke thick frightening black smoke that moved on its own. It forced itself down my throat from then I didn't have any control. It was a year maybe longer I stopped keeping track. Then we came across some hunters. They were so smart. They pulled the horrible black creature out of me but it was too late the damage was done and my body was failing me. The female hunter was nice to me. She called me Angel. She may have even cried. My memory gets a bit fuzzy there and the next thing I knew I was in a room with symbols all over the walls all I could hear was screaming coming from all around me. I was lying on the floor when it came to me the glowing man. Castiel._

**-TBC-**


	3. To Bobbys house we go

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS, SPELLING MISTAKES, GRAMMER MISTAKES ECT. SO ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEW**

Dean sat down on one of the beds. I knew he was trying to process the new information I had just handed him. Castiel however looked unchanged I guess he knew the story I was about to release the floodgate of the thousands of questions I had for the angel standing in front of me when Dean decided to speak up,

"So do you have a handprint like mine?" he asked hitching up the sleeve of his t shirt,

"Yeah Dean I do," I spun around so my back was to them and grabbed the seem of my dark blue t shirt hitching it up so they could see the handprint. A moment later I felt something warm cover the mark I jumped around to see Castiel standing way too close to me shocked at my sudden reaction,

"Dude, no touching alright!"

He gave me a weird look before turning to Dean, "This isn't why I'm here,"

"Always nice to feel wanted," I mumbled, Dean grinned at me and the angel continued,

"I have a lead on where the colt is,"

"Good I'll call Sammy." Dean walked out of the room to make the phone call leaving me with the angel,

"Cas, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me with his bright blue unblinking eyes, I took that as a yes,

"Why did you pull me out of hell?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment, at least I think he was I couldn't really tell,

"I was following orders."

"Oh. But why me?"

"I do not know."

"What you didn't ask?"

"No."

"Okay," before I could ask anything else Dean came back into the room,

"Sammy's on his way back now. Angel you want to help me pack up the impala,"

"Sure." I picked up my bag and gave Castiel one last look before walking out to the impala.

We drove all day Sam and Dean in the impala and me following on my beloved motorbike which I knew wasn't exactly the best vehicle to have as a hunter but I was just too attached to it. My mind had been reeling all day there were some many things I wanted to ask the angel, Sam and Dean may not have been believers before they met Cas but I always have been and seeing all the things I saw as a hunter my religion was important to me. Having seen the horrible things that the angels had done I needed something to believe in even if it was just one angel. Dean pulled over into a dingy looking motel and I begrudgingly followed I guess I was going to have to get used to cheap motels. Dean booked the three of use into one room getting an odd look from the unenthused teenager behind the desk. Once we were in the room Dean called Cas to inform him of where we were then Bobby to tell him what was going on. I was concerned that Dean hadn't spoke to me directly since I'd spilled all I knew about my life story which to be honest wasn't much. It was a long shot but Cas might know something. I made up my mind that next time I saw him I was going to try and get some answers but for now it was Dean I needed to talk to. I sat down on the bed next to him while Sam went into the bathroom,

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure what on your mind Angel cakes,"

"I was actually wondering what was on yours. You haven't really said anything since I told you about well everything,"

He stood up a paced across the room, "We've none each other what six years? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't really know it's a bit like if I didn't talk about it then it wasn't real which is daft I know but I was just a kid,"

"Right, so if some hunter named you Angel what's your real name?"

"I don't know. I don't know my name or who my parents are or where they are or if they're even alive,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah."

Sam came back into the room then putting our conversation to an end and we fell back into silence. Things were pretty tense between the brothers and I'm sure it had something to do with one of them jumpstarting doomsday.

The next day was just driving and we got to Bobby's mid afternoon. I was well aware of how much of a bad time Bobby had been having since he had become wheelchair bound, Sam and Dean thought me being there might cheer him up. I wasn't so sure. I skipped into Bobbys leaning down to give him a big hug,

"I thought you'd disappeared of the face of the earth Angel. You don't care enough to give me a call tell me your alright?"

"Sorry Bobby, foster parents from hell. I wasn't allowed to use the phone or leave the house for anything except school, I was surprised they let me go to church,"

Bobby snorted, "Good thing you didn't tell them you were a hunter,"

"Oh trust me I considered it just to see the look on their faces,"

"Yeah those two were weird," Dean commented walking in the door, "Bobby me and Sam need to talk to you. Angel cakes why don't you go take your stuff up to Bobbys spare room,"

"Sure."

Five minutes later and I decided instead of unpacking I would listen in on Dean, Sam and Bobby. I leaned against the wall listening in as Dean re-told my story to Bobby and Sam. There was a long silence for a while then Bobby spoke,

"I knew I recognized her the first day I met her I knew there was something familiar,"

"Bobby what are you talking about?" I could practically hear the frown in Sams voice,

"About twelve years ago we came across a group of demons we could only capture one of them. A little girl we got the demon out of her but at some point she had taken one hell of a beating 'cos she started dying fast. She was so confused she couldn't even tell us her name,"

"Wait us?" Sam butted in again,

"Yeah I was with Ellen she must have called her Angel,"

"Then why didn't she recognize you?"

"I don't know didn't get a good enough look maybe it was a long time ago Sam."

I was so enthralled by their conversation I didn't even register the sound of soft angel wings,

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice came from beside me,

"Geez Cas give me a hear attack much,"

He gave me a confused look, "Sorry."

"Castiel can I talk to you?"

"Yes of course."

"Follow me." I lead him up to Bobbys spare room,

"So I was wondering since you pulled me out of hell and all. Do you know who I am?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you know who I was before the demons took me?"

He moved towards me breaching me personal space,

"I'm sorry Angel I don't know anything about your life before I dragged you from hell."

I put a hand on his lapel, "Okay well thanks anyways. One more question. Do you make a habit out of pulling people out of hell?"

"I just follow orders."

"But not anymore your like rebelling right flyboy?"

"I guess." He looked down at my hand which was still laying on his chest. I leaned forward and pressed my lips into his cheek,

"Thanks for answering my questions."

I walked out of the room all my muscles screaming at me to go back and snog him whereas my head was yelling at me for being a fool and spooking the angel who was clearly already out of his comfort zone and also my heart was beating like crazy. Why the hell did I just do that? And is it a sin to seduce an angel? Probably.

**-TBC- MORE CAS AND ANGEL TO COME**


	4. Arkansas Dreaming

**SO I'M REALLY REGRETTING WRITING THIS IN FIRST PERSON BUT I CAN'T CHANGE THAT NOW OH WELL. ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEW**

An hour later my head was more confused then ever. I had been so close to Cas and I'd kissed him for a reason that I couldn't figure out. I was also trying to process the information that Bobby and Ellen had been the hunters that saved me, (sort of), and I was still no closer to discovering who I really was. Oh yeah and the apocalypse was happening too.

We had reconvened in Bobbys living room so Cas could tell us about the latest lead on the colt, a gun that could kill almost anything and hopefully would smoke the devil.

"I've herd the demons have the gun with them." Cas told us, well Sam, Dean and Bobby he was pretty much avoiding me, I don't blame him,

"So where's the gun?" Dean asked,

"Arkansas."

"Arkansas?" I repeated,

He glanced at me, "Yes."

"Great we're going to Arkansas,"

"No," Sam spoke up, "Me, Dean and Cas are going to Arkansas you're staying here,"

"What! Why?"

"Told you that wouldn't go down well," Bobby muttered,

"You're out of practice stay here and train some more,"

"And the best way to get trained up is to hunt with you guys,"

"No."

"Oh come on I saved your asses in California,"

"She's got a point Sam,"

I smiled, "Thank you Dean,"

"I think she should come with us,"

Sam shook his head and walked out of the room,

"Well I guess that means I'm coming,"

"I guess. Get ready we leave in 20."

After I repacked my stuff, (I don't even know why I unpacked to begin with), I went downstairs to find Bobby who was sitting in his study,

"Hey,"

"So you back to being a full time hunter again?"

"I guess," I walked further into the room and sat on his desk, "I'm sorry but I herd what you guys were talking about earlier,"

He huffed, "No I'm sorry I should have been telling you not them,"

"Well I know now,"

"Yeah. I just can't believe I didn't recognize you,"

"It doesn't matter. For a long time now I've wanted to know who I am and I'm getting closer. I know where I got my name from now I don't know my real name but it's a step forward you know,"

He nodded, "You better get going then."

"Yeah I'll see you soon Bobby."

We all piled into the impala. Dean driving, Sam sitting upfront and me and Cas in the back. Awkward. He still wasn't talking to me, I edged a little closer to him and pulled off my jacket, folded it up and pressed it against the window before leaning my head on it. I wasn't really tired but I needed to think so I pressed my eyes closed and let my mind relax.

_I was pretty sure I was dreaming I was in the same room I was kept in when I was in hell but I wasn't a child I was the same age I am now I was sitting on the floor wearing a tattered pale blue dress,_

_"Why do you dream of this?" the angel asked me. He was sitting across from me looking the same as he always did in him trench coat. I looked around the room and then back to him,_

_"I don't know. Are you real?"_

_"Yes." he stood up and held out a hand then hauled me up and began walking towards the door. I started to panic,_

_"Where are you taking me? We can't go outside it's not safe,"_

_"Angel this is a dream." He reached for the door and opened it but it wasn't hell it was a bright meadow, we walked outside the morning dew of the grass was wet against my toes,_

_"You're not afraid of hell. You're afraid of living in the real world," He turned to look at me. Waiting for me to speak,_

_"I don't want to live in the real world because I don't know the real me."_

I woke up to the sound of AC/DC playing over the speakers. Dean twisted around to look at me,

"You're one hell of an heavy sleeper Angel cakes,"

I looked over to Cas who was staring out of the car window,

"Yeah I know always have been. We in Arkansas yet?"

"Just by the state line but we're going to stop for food. I'm starving."

I gave him a tense smile, "Great me too."

Not long later we were sitting in some open all hours burger bar and Sam and Dean were in the middle of an argument that I had lost track of what seemed like hours ago, Cas was staring at the menu probably wondering how we could eat that processed crap and I was impatiently drumming my fingers on the counter top. The woman in a short skirt and low cut top brought us our food earning an appreciative look from Dean. I rolled my eyes at him and bit down into my burger, getting a disapproving look from Sam,

I glared at him "What?"

"Nothing it's just you're so much like Dean,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"It is for your health."

Sam had a point but I wasn't about to start eating salads anytime soon. I glanced over at Cas who as usual looked well bored maybe that was his fall back emotion who knew? I started looking around at the people in the burger bar and something occurred to me that hadn't before. Everyone was too quite. I stiffened immediately, Cas looked over to me,

"What's wrong?"

"This is. Haven't you noticed? Everyone's too quite,"

He looked around for a moment, "You sure?"

"Oh yeah," I kicked Dean under the table to get him to pay attention he shot me an angry look before understanding dawned on him. That was when things got really bad. The people in the burger bar weren't people their eyes were liquid black. Demons. Crap! Sam and Dean were the first into action, Dean drawing his gun and Sam pulled out the demon killing knife that had once belonged to the demon whore Ruby. Turned out she was different from other demons, she was a better actress. I scrambled to get out of the booth pulling my gun from my back pocket like it would do anything maybe slow them down a bit.

**-TBC-**


	5. Rebellion 101

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BOCK :( AND SORRY IT'S SO SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER PROMISE. ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEW**

Things that I was aware of at this moment. Pain. I was sitting in the backseat of the impala, well more slumped really, we barely made it out of the burger bar alive. I could feel my hand. No not my hand. Castiels. His blunt fingernails were digging into the wound in my side trying to subside the bleeding. For a moment I locked eyes with him, the usually calm and unemotional angel looked worried, he pulled his eyes from mine,

"Where are we going?" he yelled at Dean who glanced back at us, it was clear from even my point of view his eyes were swollen,

"We're going to find a motel so we can patch her up,"

"She needs more then patching up Dean. She needs a hospital,"

"Yeah and you want to explain the hospital staff what happened to us all?"

"We should tell them the truth,"

I got my voice back then, "No hospitals. Too many questions."

Cas sighed he didn't sound happy but then and again did he ever sound happy?

I was unsure of how much time had passed but the car came to a shuddering stop jolting me from the position I was in and digging Castiels fingers into my wound more. My point of view went a bit wonky then I don't really know what was happening. Cas wrenched me up from my seat and bundled me under his arm wrapping his huge trench coat around me, pre Deans orders, to hide my gaping wound from any prying eyes it was around that point that I lost conciseness.

When I awoke the pain was still radiating from my side after a while I became aware that I was lying on a lumpy mattress, that could only belong to a motel, there was also someone breathing lightly. I pried open my eyes to see Cas sitting on the other bed. His bright blue eyes locked with my chocolate brown ones,

"You're awake."

Point out the obvious much, "Yeah I know. Where's Sam and Dean?"

"They went to get supply's."

I nodded and tried to sit up but pain sparked through my body and I groaned,

"What's wrong?"

"Careful you almost sound like you care," I joked, he didn't quite get it,

"Of course I care. I pulled you from hell."

"Yeah Cas I know,"

"I have watched over you ever since."

"You have? I had no idea,"

The angel looked down become suddenly fascinated by the carpet, "I wasn't suppose to but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Awkward, "Look Cas about earlier when I kissed you I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I'm so-"

"I liked it."

"You? What?"

He looked sheepish for a moment, "I liked it."

"Oh well then maybe-"

"But I'm an angel."

"Right and that means?"

"That nothing can happen."

"Well good to know."

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a moment before something occurred to me,

"I thought you we're rebelling?"

He frowned, "I am."

"Then why not do it the right way?"

Before he had a chance to say anything Sam and Dean waltzed into the room. Dean gave me a big smile,

"How you feeling Angel cakes?"

"Like I got stabbed by a demon,"

"Nice recall. You were kind of out of it for a while back there fighting us when we were trying to patch you up,"

I shrugged, "Fight or flight mate. Can't help it,"

"Where'd Cas go?"

Sometime during the banter between me and Dean Cas had flown away to god know where,

"Don't know. You know what he's like."

I was wondering the lonely back streets of Arkansas the next time I saw him. He was standing at the end of an alleyway just standing, not fighting or checking his cell, just standing,

"Castiel?"

He tuned to face me,

"You should be resting."

"What are you my father?"

"No."

"Cas it was, you know what never mind,"

"Angel what you said earlier did you mean it?"

"Yep,"

"So how do I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Completely rebel."

I smiled at him, "Well you could start small." I moved closer to him and pressed my hands to his chest before sliding them up to hook around his neck. I hesitated but he didn't seem to want me to stop as he pressed his hands into my hips my raised myself up onto my toes and gently pressed my lips to his and it was then the world fell away.

**-TBC-**


	6. Interview with an angel

**Sorry for the delay this story is giving me major writers block and i'm not really sure where it's going right now. Enjoy, Be nice and Review :)**

My phone was ringing, loudly, I blindly flung out an arm and grabbed hold of my cell before jamming it to my ear,

"Angel, I found something and I need you to check it out," Bobbys gruff voice groaned down the line. I sat up in my king sized bed, no longer feeling the sparking pain from my wound. It had been a month now sine I'd got injured, a month since I'd kissed Cas and a month since I'd seen him,

"What is it Bobby?"

"Coven of vamps causing way too much trouble and you're the nearest hunter,"

"Okay give me the details,"

"Only if you feel up to it,"

I rolled my eyes they were all way to protective of me, "Bobby I'm fine I'm all healed up give me the details."

Three vamps at the most were openly killing people in Arlington, Virginia. It shouldn't be to hard to take them apart with an machete. Exciting. Meanwhile Sam, Dean and Cas had flown themselves to the past to stop rough angel Anna from killing John and Mary Winchester. I was worried about them according to the regular updates I got Cas was getting weaker by the day. I packed up my stuff and was in Arlington by nightfall. According to Bobbys intel the vamps were hold up in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of a small town. They were good at what they did they watched the club and chose victims that wouldn't be missed, clever, not clever enough. I booked myself into a motel before heading out to find the vamps.

I slid onto the barstool at the club which was playing pop music way too loudly. The bartender sauntered over giving my low cut top an appreciative look,

"What can I get ya love?"

I hate it when people call me love, "Whiskey. Make it a large one,"

"Something you want to forget?"

"A bit like that,"

"Yeah how so,"

I snorted, "What is this? I'm a bartender tell me your problems so I can get into your pants,"

"I was just being nice,"

"Whatever," I downed the whiskey he had put in front of me, "Another,"

He huffed, "Look if you're going to get blind drunk can I have the number of your next of kin now so I know who to call?"

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "There's no one,"

"No one?"

"Yeah what are you deaf? Its just little ol me,"

He gave me a knowing look, "Right." He put my drink in front of me, I downed it in one, slid of the barstool and drove back to my motel.

I flicked the light on and tensed for a moment when I saw a prone figure on my bed. I blew out a breath taking in the sight of the angel, trench coat and all, knoked out on my bed I rolled my eyes and dug my cell out of my pocket. It rang for a moment,

"Yeah," Deans voice rang down the line,

"Any chance your missing an angel?"

"Yeah he was pretty out of it when we got back,"

"Well he's here now,"

"Alright. Bobby told us your going after the vamps call us of you need help."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket. What to do now?

In the end I decided to take a shower. I came out of the bathroom half an hour later in a too big Iron Maiden shirt and soft shorts I walked over to the sleeping angel and sat on the bed next to him. I studied his sleeping face a moment before deciding it was too creepy and gently shook him awake his still cloudy blue eyes looked up at me,

"Hey sleepy head,"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not sure Dean said you were in and out of conciseness when you poofed out of their motel room,"

"I hate this,"

"Being week?"

"Yeah,"

"You're not week Cas sure you don't have all the funky angel powers you use to but you're more of a person then you were before and I think that sometimes humanity makes you stronger then anything,"

"Interesting."

I raised an eyebrow, "Interesting? Never mind. How come you're here?"

He looked around for a moment, "I wanted to see you,"

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me again after last time,"

"It was nice,"

"Yeah you say that but you just fly off and I don't see you for ages then you just pop back into my life," I was getting angry now that was never good, I had a short fuse at the best of the times but I was tired and that made it much worse,

"I don't understand."

"No of course you don't flyboy you never understand! Why don't you piss off back to Sam and Dean and they'll explain to you why I think you're such a bastard!"

With that he was gone. Crap! I hadn't realized how angry I was it had just been building up inside me bubbling beneath my calm resolve not just exploding like it had with my foster parents. I huffed and got into bed I needed a clear head. I had vampires to hunt.

The next day I was seriously regretting losing my cool at Cas but it was too late now if I didn't stay clam and concentrated when going after the vampires I would lose my life. I headed back to the club I'd been in the day before there was a different barman now but that didn't matter because by the time I'd ordered my first drink yesterdays barman showed up and sat next to me,

"Back again are we?" He gave me a cheesy grin,

I threw my hair over one shoulder and feigned innocence, "I have no idea what your talking about,"

"You were here last night,"

"Was I? Oh maybe it was my twin,"

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? So are you good twin or the bad one?"

"Oh I'm all bad,"

"Is that so? You got a name?"

I giggled, "Angel. Ironic don't you think?"

"Just a little. So if your so bad I think there's something you might want to check out,"

"What is this exactly?"

"Just somewhere a load of my friends hang out fancy coming?"

"Sure."

The barman drove me to the warehouse in under thirty minutes I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and following him into the warehouse,

"So what do you guys do in this hangout"?

He opened the door and motioned me in, "You'll see soon enough. Hurry up,"

"Alright alright." The place was in total darkness when I got in there. I herd the barman follow me in,

"Look what I got guys!" He yelled before switching the lights on and I was faced with at least ten vampires.

Oh God I'm so dead!

**-TBC-**


	7. Edward vs Castiel

**Two chapters in one day whoo. Enjoy and review :)**

What do you do when faced with ten vampires that want to drain you dry? If this was a horror movie: Scream but it isn't and I'm no normal girl they began to advance, shark like teeth growing from their gums. I could still sense the barman behind and just to the side of me. He was the first target. I drew a long knife from my boot and quickly swing it in a circle, taking the barmans head off in one clean sweep. The first vamp dived for me but I swiped the knife again, I didn't give him time to fall before kicking his now limp body into the two vamps behind him. Then I got unlucky one of the vamps jumped me hitting me hard it the face and knocking me down he pinned me to the ground before pulling his arm back to punch me again his fist connected with my chin and I groaned in pain I reached out with one of my arms until I felt something cold and metal under my finger tips I pulled up my knife and stabbed him through the neck before rolling to my feet. The remaining vampires were starting to circle me now and I wasn't sure how many of them I could take on alone. Pain was sparking up my back and along my arms from where I'd hit the ground. One of the vamps jumped at me smacking his fists hard into my ribs before I took his head off. Two more vamps jumped at me and I said a silent prayer before swinging my blade again. A third vamp then decided to join the fray knocking me down to the ground I knew I was dead then the vamp lunged for me and then he lost his head. He fell to reveal Castiel standing there with a machete. Where had he gotten that from? Like it really mattered. Within minutes Cas has killed the remaining vamps he turned to me and held out an arm. I took it gratefully and groaned in pain as he pulled me up from the stone floor,

"Thanks. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"You summoned me."

"Oh whoops. Thanks for coming to my rescue even though I kind of screamed at you last night,"

"I find your human emotions very confusing."

"Sorry,"

"I talked to Sam and Dean about what you said."

"Oh probably not the best idea,"

"They laughed at me."

"Yeah they would they're not exactly the kindest boys to talk to,"

"Then Dean yelled at me. He's very protective of you."

"I know. Sorry he yelled at you. Can we go back to my motel I'm kind of in pain,"

"Okay I'll meet you there."

I smiled, "You mean you don't want to ride on the back of my motorbike. I'll see you there Cas."

When I opened the door to my motel room Cas was already standing in there I gave him a weak smile before sitting down on the bed,

"Will you do me a favor and get the med kit out of my bad over there," I motioned to the red bag sitting on one of the chairs. He walked over with out question and looked around in the bag for a moment before producing the med kit and handed it to me before sitting down on the bed next to me. I shook off my coat wincing in pain Cas noticed this,

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have some cracked ribs I'm going to wrap them up so they can heal,"

I pulled my shirt off letting out a weird noise of pain. I took a deep breath and opened the med kit taking out the bandages I started wrapping it around my ribs but it was hurting too much,

I looked over at him, "Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course not." He took the bandage from me and continued wrapping it around my ribs. His hands felt good against my skin, I felt my cheeks redden just thinking about it,

"Bit tighter then that," I encouraged noticing the hesitance in his hands. He got to the end of the bandage and looked unsure of what to do next,

"I'll tie it," I said taking the end of the bandage from him and tying it, "So how long you sticking around for?"

"I'm not sure. I though you would still be mad at me,"

"No I shouldn't have got mad at you in the first place," I smiled at him before pulling my shirt back on,

"Dean explained why you were mad at me,"

"Did he now?"

"Yes sort of it's complicated,"

"I know-" the rest of my words were cut off but his lips meeting mine. I kissed him back racking my fingers through his hair. It felt like much too soon when we pulled apart breathing heavily. He leaned back on the bed and motioned me to follow. I laid down next to him resting my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, well his vessels heartbeat,

"I'm tired," I whispered to him,

"I know so am I." I didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant by it before I was fast asleep.

When I woke up my head was still on Cas' chest,

He smiled down at me when he saw I was awake, "Hey,"

"Hey flyboy, I thought you'd be gone when I woke up,"

"Why would I do that?"

"You kind of have a habit of disappearing on me,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," I sat up and groaned in pain, "I hurt everywhere,"

"You took quite a beating from the vampires yesterday and your jaw had turned an interesting shade of yellow,"

I wandered into the bathroom to look into the mirror, "So I see,"

Cas' phone chose that moment to ring he answered it quickly,

"Yes, okay I'll be right there." he hung up and put his cell back into the pocket of his trench coat, "I got to go."

"Okay see you so right."

"Right." He disappeared only to reaper a second later, "Do you mind if I-"

"What?" He leant down and kissed me for a moment before disappearing again.

**-TBC-**


	8. I think we need a hospital

**Sorry for not updating but writing this chapter has been like pulling teeth. Also sorry that it's really short I have never written a chapter this short before you can bairly call it a chapter and more like a couple paragraphs so enjoy and please review :)**

"Yeah okay thanks Dean I'm heading out now." I put my cell phone back into my pocket and put my helmet on before pulling out onto the intersection. It had been god knows how long since I'd seen Cas. I'd stopped counting, it would drive me nuts. At least now I knew where he was in a hospital completely zapped of his angel mojo and as human as he could ever get.

It was a couple hours later I was walking down the disgusting smelling hospital corridors. Damn. I was bloody lost. I pulled out my cell and dialed Castiels number, I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for an answer when I realized I could hear it ringing. I followed the noise to find Castiel in a hospital gown leaning out of his bed attempting to reach his cell phone. I ended the call and smiled at him,

"Cas,"

He leaned back into his bed, "Hey I think I missed a call,"

I walked further into the room and sat down on to the chair next to his bed,

"Sorry that was me I was trying to find you,"

"Found me,"

"Yeah I did," I reached out and took his hand he didn't pull away from me, good sign, "You look tired Cas,"

"I feel tired but Sam and Dean need me,"

"Surly tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber can handle this one without you," he just stared at me, "Really? No? Look Cas as much as you don't like it you are becoming more human which mean you need things,"

"Things?"

"Yeah like sleep. It'll make you feel better. I promise,"

He leaned his head back onto the pillows, "Okay but when I wake up we have to go,"

"Yeah we will." I sat with him until he went back to sleep then I left the room to sort everything out including getting us a flight. When I came back two hours later Cas was struggling into his clothes obviously still injured. I sighed and walked up to him taking him tie from his clumsy fingers and doing it up myself,

"I still think you could do with a week in hospital,"

"I need to help Sam and Dean,"

"I know I've got us a flight. Pestilence is at this private hospital killing people naturally. We'll have to catch up with them,"

Cas shrugged into his trench coat, "Lets go."

We should have stayed behind. That was ringing through my as we lay on the floor of a hospital room with Pestilence hanging over us. Pain struck through my body again as another round of coughing began and I spat a load of blood onto the floor. I looked over at Cas he wasn't doing much better. At some point someone had gotten the ring from Pestilence because the mad coughing had stopped and there was no longer blood working its way up my throat I crawled over to Cas and rubbed his back as he coughed up the last of the blood,

"You alright?" He gave me a weak nod, "Let's get out of here."

**-TBC-**


	9. Giving up

**Okay okay okay I know I promise a longer chapter but it's just not happening and this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Enjoy and review thanks :)**

The next day we were back at Bobby's researching like nothing had happened. We were sitting on his sofa going through piles of books on mythology. Bobby walked out of the room to answer one of his many phones when I turned to Cas,

"You really scared me back there. I though you were dead meat. Hell I thought I was dead meat,"

"We lived."

"For now. You really think we can put Satan back in his box?"

Before Cas had a chance to answer Bobby came back into the room and sat down across from us he gave me that knowing look,

"I interrupt something?"

"No," I stood up, "I'm going to take a walk. Cas come with me?"

"Sure."

He followed me outside and when we were far from the house and only surrounded by a few cars,

"So?"

"I really don't know,"

"But you don't think we're all going to make it out alive?"

"It's highly unlikely,"

"I don't think I can do this," the brake in my voice made me sound like a weak child,

"So don't,"

I stared at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Angel you're eighteen you don't have to be part of this,"

"I think I do," I was on the verge of tears now, "I can abandon Sam and Dean. I can't, I can't leave you. It's too hard. It hurts too much," he stared at me for a long moment, "I could do with a hug right about now,"

He took me in his arms as my tears began to fall. What felt like hours later I pulled away,

"Sorry,"

"What for?"

"Crying on you. It's not normally my thing,"

"We should go back inside,"

"Yeah. Go on I'll catch up with you in a minute," he hesitated so I gave him a watery smile, "Go Cas I'll be in in a minute."

He reluctantly trudged off back up to Bobby's leaving me alone with my thoughts. I walked down further away from the wreck of cars. Last time I'd been anywhere near here was when we'd been killing zombies that were invading the town. I was about to go inside when I spotted something in the shadows, I drew my knife from the sheath attached to me belt and walked towards the shadow. That was when she appeared, long black hair cascading around her shoulders,

"Hello Callie, have you missed me?"

I looked at the girl wide-eyed, "Do I know you?"

"Oh we where quite good friends back when you were a babe," she drawled, pupils expanding until all of her eyes were black, "It's time for you to go back to hell my dear."

Before I had a chance to react she plunged her fist deep into my chest. I didn't even have a chance to scream.

**-TBC-**


	10. Welcoming Comittee

I thought waking up would be more painful then this. Actually to be honestly I didn't think I would be waking up at all. I peeled my eyes open but I wasn't at Bobby's anymore. I was in a house a big semi-detached house. What the hell?

"Callie it's time for dinner," a soft welcoming voice called,

"Callie?" I whispered. The demon had called me Callie right before, right before she killed me. Oh god she killed me dose that mean I was in heaven. I got up and walked into the dining room,

"There you are Callie," a beautiful are haired woman said smiling at me, "We've been waiting for you,"

"Moma?"

"Come sit down darling,"

Slightly shell shocked I walked over to the table and sat down next to my mother,

"Mom?"

The woman ignored me, "How was your day today sweetheart did you enjoy spending it with your father?"

My father? Then who the hell was the man sitting across from her,

"That's good, I'm sure he will come in to town again," she responded to something I hadn't said. After realizing that neither of them could even hear me I got up from the table and started looking around the house when I came I across a mirror I realized I was in fact still and adult but instead of my usual jeans, converse and band tees I was wearing a floor length blue dress with a bow tied at the back, like something a child would wear. Did they see me as a child? They must do. I walked up the stairs to the landing of the house the second door had a sign reading Callie on it. I pushed the door open with my finger tips the room was mostly pink with teddies everywhere, the window looked out over the garden there was a beautiful stream in the back garden. That was weird. I barely even felt it but when I turned around I was no longer in the house I was laying in Ellens arms there was tears falling freely from her eyes. That didn't seem like the Ellen I knew,

"Your going to be okay," she told me. I blinked and the scene faded away and became another. Finally one I recognized. I was sitting with Sam and Dean at a little table in a motel room we were laughing and having a good time eating Chinese food I got up from where I was sitting and looked at the two boys as they continued to laugh and joke with an invisible version of me,

"Hello Callie,"

I spun around to be greeted by a balding man in a suite, "Zachariah,"

"How've you been keeping?"

"Well I've had better days as you can imagine. Now what do you want Zack because I'm pretty sure you didn't come here for small talk,"

"No I'm not I'm here to take you to your little bit of heaven,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you my dear have been a pain in my angelic backside since you were a child,"

"I don't get it. What have I ever done?"

"Castiel. You seduced my brother,"

"I did not. Well maybe a tiny bit but you know it takes two,"

"He never could leave you alone even when you were a child,"

"I'm not quite getting where your going with this,"

"You see Callie you don't have a role to play in this story you are insignificant and it is my job to make sure those talking monkeys don't find away to bring you back you are a distraction and another reason to say no to their destinies,"

"If I'm so insignificant then why do they want to bring me back so much,"

"They won't this time,"

"Okay,"

"What no witty comeback? No Winchester charm you seem to pick up from those boys,"

"Nope nothing."

"Off we go then."

A few moments later I was in Bobbys house once again, the same as it was in real life unknown books piled up everywhere as usual a complete mess or maybe organized chaos,

"This is my heaven? Bobbys house?" when I got no response I swiveled around to find myself alone once more, "Fantastic I am going to go stir crazy." I walked around Bobbys for a little while wondering exactly I was suppose to be doing. Is this what people did in heaven? Just wonder around empty places on their own. I plonked down on the sofa and cradled my chin in my hands what would Sam and Dean do?

"Cas?" I called,

"Castiel!" I yelled again. It was worth a try. I got up from the sofa and walked into the study and booted up the old PC sitting on the desk only to be met with static,

"Damn," I complained to myself. I swiveled around in the chair for a moment when I herd something. It sounded like someone coming through the front door but that was impossible wasn't it? I pulled the gun from under the desk like it would do me any good and cautiously got up and went out of the room. I pointed the gun at whatever came around the corner which fortunately for me was Ash. I grinned at him and lowered the gun,

"Tell me your real,"

"Afraid so herd the angels going on about you being here thought I'd be your welcoming party,"

"Well that was nice of you,"

"So how come your dead?"

"Demon bitch stabbed me there was something else thought she called me Callie,"

"Callie?"

"Yeah a lot of people have called me that since I got here. I think it's my real name,"

"Interesting what to come to my heaven?"

"Well it's got to be more interesting then mine which is bloody boring by then way,"

"Lets go,"

**A/N I'm not really sure if Bobby has a computer but he should do and has one now. So don't go anywhere more Ash and Angel's adventures in heaven hopefully coming soon.**


	11. Ash and Angels excellent adventure

"This is your heaven? I should have figured," I smiled looking around the interior of Ellens bar. After a fifteen minute game of doge the angels through the woods and a lot of sigils later they were in a perfect reconstruction of the Road House, "So have you found anyone else we know?"

"Pamela, that's pretty much it,"

"Huh, how did you find me?"

"With this," he pulled out a strange looking make-shift computer thing and put in on the bar, "I've been using this to eaves drop on the angels,"

"But they speak-"

"Enochian yes but I however have used my brilliant skills to become fluent in the angels mother tongue,"

"Have they said anything about Castiel?"

"Only about having his pet," he stopped what he was doing and looked straight at me, "I guess that's you,"

"Yeah that's me,"

"Wait what was that?" he started fiddling with the machine,

"What was what? It sounds like static to me,"

"Sam and Dean are here,"

"What! They can't be dead,"

"They are and I'm going to find them before the angels get their hand on the dynamic duo," he put his machine away, grabbing a cape and mask he was half way out the door when he turned to me, "You coming?"

"I think it would be better if Sam and Dean didn't see me,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not coming back this time I am staying dead and if they see me they will do everything in their power to get me back and I can't let that happen,"

"Won't angel boy bring you back?"

"He's not powerful enough anymore,"

"Well okay I guess you can hide in the back or go back to your own slice of heaven,"

"No that's okay I'll go in the back. Go find the two idiots." He gave me a smile and ran off into the forest.

I wondered around the Road House for a little while when I herd Ash return with Sam and Dean in toe. Hearing their voices again was comforting to say the least. They were looking for a certain angel, one that was suppose to know the location of God. Wow you miss a lot when your dead. I was itching to go see them and find out how my angel was holding up but I couldn't, there was no cheating death. A few conversations later Ash came back to where I was hiding,

"What's going on?" I called to him and he jumped, turning to me,

"Geez Angel you trying to kill me?"

"Ash, you're already dead now what's going on,"

"I'm going to get Pamela. They asked about you,"

"I know and you lied for me,"

"Loyalty is a funny thing,"

I smiled at him, "Thanks Ash."

Not long after Sam and Dean had gone I felt my self doubting my decision more then ever. I wanted to see Cas and I wanted to know what was going on, on Earth. I walked out to the main bar where Ash was laying on the pool table,

"Ash,"

"Yeah," he mumbled,

"Will you teach me Enochian?"

He raised his head up off the pool table, "Really?"

"Yes really,"

"It takes a long time,"

"Ash I'm dead. I got time,"

"Well alright then," he pulled himself up off the pool table, "You want a bear,"

"No thanks if I star drinking I wont be able to concentrate on this,"

He pulled the cap off his bottle, "Okay lets do this."

Turns out learning Enochian was A LOT harder then I thought it was going to be and it felt like forever before I had even a basic understanding. What I was going to do with this new found skill was beyond me Ash assumed I had some sort of end game that required me learning angel speak but I really couldn't come up with one. I tuned in to Ashs eaves dropping machine and started listening to what they were saying I snorted when one of them said Zachariah was dead, he had it coming, but another one announced that Michel was in Adam, yet another Winchester brother, I guess that meant it was beginning. The battle was happening between Michel and Lucifer and I was going to miss it.

**A/N Angel is not going to be in heaven much longer. I know where this story in going now so hopefully the updates will become more frequent.**


	12. I'm back baby

I paced up and down the bar listening from news from the angels to find out what was going on,

"You're going to drive yourself crazy doing this," Ash informed me walking up to the bar,

"Don't you want to know what's going on?"

"Well sure but I'm dead all we know is what the angels know,"

I frowned. I was sick of it all I wanted to know what was happening. If Sam and Dean were okay and most of all I wanted to see my angel,

"Yeah,"

"You're regretting your decision to stay here,"

"No duh, I want to be down there helping,"

"There's nothing you could do,"

I was about to say something clever when the angels started talking again. Ash looked at me,

"Did you here that?"

"Yeah Michel and Lucifer are both in the cage,"

"And so is Sam,"

"Oh god,"

"Quite the opposite actually," a new voice chimed in. I turned to face him,

"Raphael, I'd say it's a pleasure but I really don't like you,"

"Well if I'm being honest I never was a big fan of you Callie,"

"Why dose everyone keep calling me that?"

"Because it's your name. Little Callie Cassidy stolen away in the night by demons only to end up in hell. Well I think it's about time you went back there."

I closed my eyes as he lunged towards me but instead of ending on the ground after being tackled by an archangel I as somewhere else and I couldn't breath. I kicked and punched at whatever I was in but it didn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I tried again pushing my arms up through what I was in a moment later it felt like my hand broke the surface of something I scrambled to get out now I knew there was an out. My other arm punched through the surface and I got leverage I pulled myself up working my upper arms and pushing my muscles into overdrive when my head broke the surface I took a deep breath and started spitting out dirt. I looked around I was still half in the ground and rain was hitting my head I pushed my now soaked through bright red hair out of my eyes and started working on getting myself out of the ground. After twenty minutes I was completely out and knackered I dragged myself up onto my feet and started walking in no particular direction,

"Cas!" I yelled but got no response, "Castiel!" I screamed again but it was clear no one was listening.

I headed to the woods on my left and it wasn't long before I recognized the woods I was walking through. I was at Bobbys,

"No again I groaned." Was I still in heaven? I didn't feel like heaven it felt painful and cold and wet, I walked through the reams of cars running my fingers over them just to make sure they were real I walked up to the door completely unaware of what time it was. I didn't have my cell phone and I'm pretty sure I was in the same clothes I died in I banged my fist against the door twice and waited slightly impatiently for someone to open to door I slammed my fist against the door one more time before Bobby opened it. When he saw me his eyes widened so much I thought they were going to pop out of the sockets,

"Hey Bobby," I croaked, my throat still raw from the dirt,

"Angel?"

"The one and only. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he widened to door to let me in before herding me into the kitchen, "You mind if I check," he asked as I sat down at the dining table,

I shook my head, "Course not," he handed me a glass of what I assumed was holy water and I slurped it down happily, "You got your legs back,"

"Yeah," he sat down across from me, "We got a lot to catch up on kid,"

"I figured, where's Dean?"

"He got out,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not a hunter anymore he's got some apple pie life with Lisa,"

"Oh,"

"I think a better question is how are you alive? Did Cas bring you back?"

"I don't know I called Cas but I got no answer,"

"Right, maybe we should leave this until the morning it's late,"

"What time is it?"

"Three am."

The following morning I left Bobbys and headed off to find Dean who not only had my stuff and bike but had been the last person to see my angel. It was a long trip to Deans between getting busses and hitchhiking. I had left Bobby a note saying I had things to deal with and took off before he was even awake. I walked up to the address that had been written on a note, the house was normal looking enough all that was missing was a white picket fence, it was the middle of the day so I wasn't sure if anyone would be home but hell in for a penny in for a pound. I raised my fist and knocked carefully I waited for a little while before the door was opened by a tall woman with flowing long dark hair and questioning eyes,

"Can I help you?" she asked,

"Are you Lisa?" I asked even thought it was clear she was I thought I should make sure,

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Angel Beck I'm sure Deans talked about me,"

"He has but he said you were-"

"Dead. Oh yes I was but I'm not anymore is Dean here?"

"No he's at work you can come in and wait," she offered uncertainly,

"Thanks and don't worry if I was a demon the devils trap that is undoubtedly underneath that pretty rug you're standing on would stop me,"

She glanced down at her feet, "I'm sure,"

I followed her into the house running my eyes over it. It looked like any other house I sat down in the living room with Lisa and waited.

**A/N Hopefully the next chapter will be ups soon!**


	13. Angel, my angel

It was a few hours later and many awkward silences Dean stomped through the door and froze when he saw me. I gave him a smile,

"You know if I had a camera right now I would snap a picture of your face and use it as leverage for the rest of my life,"

He stared at me a moment before crossing the distance between us and sweeping me up into a bone crushing hug, I hugged him back with all my might. I hadn't realized how much I'd actually missed him. Lisa cleared her throat behind us and I pulled away,

"Sorry we kind of got a bit chick flick there," I gave her a reassuring smile,

"How are you back?" he asked,

"I have no idea one minute Raphael is about to do god knows what to me next thing I know I'm crawling out of the ground,"

"Okay maybe we should talk,"

"Ya think?

I followed him into the kitchenette he grabbed a scotch and proceeded to pour it into two glasses he handed me one,

"So do you know what happened?"

"Only what the angels were talking about and some stuff Bobby told me last night,"

"Okay,"

"Before you start re telling the whole think you know what the only bit I want to know is,"

"You want to know where Cas is,"

"Yeah," my voice broke a little, I was a bit ashamed of that,

"You really love him don't you?"

I thought about that for a moment, "Yeah," and I didn't even know it.

"Wow well Cas is one lucky guy,"

"Thanks Dean. So Bobby said you had my stuff,"

"Oh yeah I do your bag with all your stuff in it and your motorbike there all out in the garage,"

"Cool, I'd kind of like it back,"

"Of course you would, follow me,"

We went out the backdoor and around the side to the garage which Dean opened manually before ushering me inside,

"So you're really doing this whole apple pie lifestyle thing?"

"I guess,"

"Well I'm impressed. You got yourself out that's a rare thing for a hunter,"

"I guess. So you going back to hunting?"

"Not yet I got to train up you know," he nodded, "And I'm going to find my mom,"

"What!"

"Yeah when I was in heaven Raphael said my name he called me Callie Cassidy and so did the demon that killed me. I need to find out exactly what is going on with my birth family to stay alive because I think this demon is going to come back for me when she discovers I am still alive,"

"Well that's interesting,"

"Yeah,"

He pulled out a familiar large bag from a box and handed it to me before taking the tarp off my bike,

"I kept her in good condition for god knows what reason I guess I hoped deep down somewhere that you were coming back,"

"Dean I'm right here I am back and I am not dieing again anytime soon."

He smiled at me and handed over the keys to my motorbike.

The next day I was in a motel two states over. I had decided that I was going to find my angel before attempting to find my birth parents. I walked into the center of the room and closed my eyes,

"Castiel, Cas, my angel. I'm alive and I really want to see you. I know you fell apart a bit when I died and that's okay. I'm sorry I didn't want to come back but I thought it was best and I spent every moment there wishing I was with you and you know what. I really love you,"

"I love you too,"

I spun around to see Cas standing there trench coat and all with a small smile on his lips. I practically threw myself at him and kissed him thoroughly only braking apart when my lungs were screaming for oxygen,

"How long were you standing there. You cheeky bugger," I playfully slapped him of the arm

"Only for the second half but you were so engrossed in what you were saying I didn't want to disturb you."

"You know if I wasn't so happy to see you right now I would be severely pissed,"

He smoothed some of my hair back, "I really missed you."

"I know. So tell me what's going on?" I asked moving to sit down on the bed. He joined me,

"I am at war."

I took a deep breath, "With Raphael?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"He came to me when I was heaven and I just kind of guessed that he's the biggest player up there now that Michel and Zack both bit the dust,"

"You are correct. What did he want with you?"

"I have no idea before I could ask him I was alive again. Which I am guessing was not your doing,"

"No it wasn't,"

"Well if he's at war with you then maybe he was going to use me as leverage. Our relationship isn't exactly a secret up there,"

"Maybe. That means he could come after you again,"

"Don't worry Cas once upon a time I was a hunter I do remember how to hid from angels,"

"Good."

"Cas did you ever find the demon that killed me?" I whispered,

He fixed me with one of his soul searching stairs, "No."

"I think she knew me when I was a child you know where I was possessed. She called me by my real name,"

"Do you think she was the one that possessed you?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out. I am going to find my mom,"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Maybe not but I have to know who I am. It's really important to me,"

"Okay. Come here."

"What? Why?"

"Would you just to it."

"Alright," I moved closer to him and let him pull me up so I was straddling him, "This is weird what are you doing?"

He gave me a small smile, "Rebelling."

He kissed me again, a slow sensual mind blowing kiss. Now that is what I call heaven.

**A/N Awww I like the end bit. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	14. The world according to mom

When I woke up my angel was gone and in his place was one delicate white rose. I smiled and whispered a thank you to him before dragging myself up to take a shower. After I showered and changed into my favorite 'Guns and Roses' t shirt and fitted jeans, I tuned on my laptop and so began the search for my mother it didn't help that there were so many Cassidy families in the US it also didn't help that I had no idea what state I was from. After three hours of searching with no success I changed tactics instead looking for missing seven year old girls that disappeared twelve years ago. This time I was more successful I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Deans number,

"Hello," he answered,

"I think I found myself,"

"What is this some kind of riddle?"

"No listen. Seven year old Callie Cassidy disappeared from her local park in Belle Haven, Virginia,"

"So you think that's you?"

"I hope so. There's a picture," I loaded the picture before reaching into my bag to find a picture of myself as a child, "Oh my god,"

"So I'm guessing it is you,"

"Oh yeah its me alright,"

"So your going to find your mom from that?"

"Yep shouldn't be too difficult,"

"You want me to come with you?"

"I can't ask you do to that Dean you've got your own life now with Lisa and Ben,"

"That doesn't mean I don't still love you like a sister,"

"I know but I'm not going to drag you back into the world of hunting with me,"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes Dean, I am not a child,"

"Alright just keep in touch,"

"Will do. Bye,"

"Bye."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. It would be nice to have company but it wasn't right to drag Dean away from his new family and Cas was off fighting his own battles so it looked like it was just little ol me. I packed up my stuff and headed out of Virginia. It was later the I expected when I pulled up at a motel Belle Haven. I booked my usual room from a blond haired guy that could barely be nineteen,

"Hey I was wondering if you knew a woman called Elizabeth Cassidy?" I asked hoping because this town was relatively small everyone knew one another,

The kid frowned, "I'm not sure but my mom would know I could call her out for you,"

"If it isn't too much trouble thanks," I gave him one of my knockout smiles,

He grinned back and ran into the back to find his mother. I looked around a bit it was like any other small town motel, granted a bit nicer then the dives Sam and Dean used to roll into while they were hunting something big 'n' nasty. A few moments later they boy returned with a tired looking older woman in toe she gave me a small smile,

"My son said you were asking about Lizzie?

"Yes, do you know if she still lives in Belle Haven?"

"Of course, of course. I always though she should leave that house but she never did, her and her husband still live there,"

"Right and that would be?"

"7654 Belle Street. They should be there tomorrow,"

"Thanks," I went to leave but she called out to me,

"Is there any particular reason you want to know this?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Okay dear. What did you say your name is?"

"I'm Angel."

I headed up to the motel room and let myself in chucking my bag on the floor and flopping down on the semi-comfortable bed determined to get some sleep I closed my eyes and I was back in hell.

_I sit in the cold room trying to block out the screams coming from outside I sit across from an angel but this time it isn't my angel._

_Raphael cocks his head at me,_

_"Back where you should be Callie at last,"_

_I shake my head vigorously at him, "You're lying. I'm not in hell I'm in a motel,"_

_"Wrong you're back in hell where you belong and where I am going to send your constant pain in the ass angel,"_

_I giggle at him, "This is a battle you are not going to win,"_

_"You seem confident of that,"_

_"Goodbye Raphael."_

_"Why do you believe that you, a pathetic creature that is allowed to live of this planet, has any control over this?"_

_"Because idiot this is my dream."_

I woke up with a start. I was still laying fully clothed on the motel bed the only thing different about now and last night was a certain trench coat wearing angel was sitting on the bed. I moved over to him wrapping my arms around him and laying my head in the crook of his neck,

"What time is it?"

"About eleven o clock in the morning,"

I groaned, "It's too early," I held on to him tighter when he didn't respond, "You wanna talk?"

"You saw Raphael didn't you?" he asked, his voice sounding more tense then usual,

"Yeah he came to me in my dreams and when I was still in heaven,"

"He's trying to get to me through you,"

"I figured,"

He entwined his fingers with mine on his chest, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I don't scare that easily,"

"Are you hunting something?"

"Nope not yet. This town is where I'm from my moms here I'm going to go meet her today,"

"You want me to come with you?"

"Did you just offer to come meet my mother?"

He frowned, "Yes?"

"Alright but you need to be normal because she doesn't know anything about angels and demons as far as she knows it's a book,"

"A book?"

"Yeah never mind," I kissed his hair, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Elizabeth Cassidy lived in a normal looking semi-detached house in the middle of town no doubt the one I had seen on my journey to heaven or whatever the hell it was. We were stood outside the house at the bottom of the stairs, Cas was staring at me patiently waiting for me to make a move. He threaded his fingers through mine,

I huffed, "Okay lets do this flyboy."

We walked up to the house I took a deep breath before knocking at the door a few minutes later an older version of myself opened the door but instead of having spiky red hair hers was long and chocolate brown she looked as shocked as I was for a moment before regaining her composure,

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked us,

"Yes you are Elizabeth Cassidy correct?"

"Yes,"

"And you had a daughter that when missing twelve years ago?"

She tensed up, "Yes why?"

"I don't quite know who to say this but," I let go of my angels hand to pull some stuff out of my bag and handed them to her, "I think I'm your daughter,"

She looked down at the papers I had given her, the only picture I have of my 'family' and the missing flyer her breathing sped up a little, "I think you should come in,"

We followed her into the living room and she motioned for us to sit down,

"This is the house I saw when I was in heaven," I whispered to Cas,

He looked at me, "At least we know were in the right place then,"

"Hopefully,"

Elizabeth came back into the room with a man I assumed was her husband they sat down across from us grinning like made people,

"You have to understand we never thought we would see you again,"

"That's understandable,"

"Sorry it's been so long we've wanted to know where you were for so many years and now we got you here we don't know what to say," the man grinned,

"We don't even know what to call you,"

"Oh Angel, my name's- I mean the woman who found me called me Angel it's been my name ever since and this is Cas," I pointed to the silent tax accountant look-alike sitting next to me,

"Well It's nice to meet you. You of course know I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband William,"

"But not her father?" Cas said finally speaking up, I elbowed him,

"Ouch," I rubbed my arm, "What are you made of steel?"

He shrugged, "Sorry,"

Elizabeth huffed, "No William is not your father,"

"So who is?"

She shook her head, "I haven't herd from him in years he's not important,"

"Oh, okay then,"

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure," I stood up to follow her grabbing Cas as I did so,

"So tell me about your life," she said as we followed her up the stairs,

"There's not really much to tell after I got put in the system I bounced around from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen and I took off with my friends and I've been traveling around the US since,"

"Oh," she sounded disappointed maybe, "This is your room,"

I walked in to the familiar room just as pink now as it was then,

"I never changed anything in case you ever came back,"

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks and Cas brush them away whispering to me,

"Are you okay?"

I gave him a little nod, "Yeah I think so,"

Elizabeth followed us into the room, "There's a picture of your father on the nightstand. If you really what to know,"

I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the framed photo of a man and a child, "Oh my god,"

"I contacted him when you went missing but he couldn't find you either his name is-"

"- John Winchester." I cut her off.

**A/N Dun dun dun. Was that too obvious? Let me know please review**


	15. Enter the demon

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update this story for god knows what reason. Enjoy and Review thanks. **

I was sitting in my motel room hours later staring at the picture of a younger version of myself with John Winchester. How the hell was I going to tell Dean I was related to him? A moment later the familiar sound of soft fluttering angel wings filled the room and Castiel appeared next to me,

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, reaching out to me and placing a comforting hand on the back of my neck,

"I don't know Cas. It's just I've got so many questions and no one to answer them. I mean if John knew about me why didn't he train me like he did Sam and Dean?"

"Perhaps he wanted you do have a normal life like Adam,"

I snorted, "Yeah cos that turned out so well for him. He got eaten by ghouls only to be resurrected by a load of dicks with wings, no offence, then he gets taken over my Michal and got stuck in the pit,"

"Maybe that was a bad example,"

"Ya think?"

"I'm sorry I don't have any answers,"

I smiled at him before laying my head on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Cas. I just wish I could talk to John. Did he know I was his daughter when I met him?"

"Do you think Dean knows?"

I raised my eyebrows, I hadn't thought of that, "I don't know I mean John never told Sam and Dean about Adam so it's not to difficult to believe they didn't know who I was. Maybe he knows deep down,"

"It's a possibility-" before he had a chance to say anything else there was a knock at the door and an overly happy voice called room service. I groaned and opened the door to let the maid in she gave me a small smile before her eyes turned black and I was thrown across the room painfully into the wall I grunted as I hit the wall and slumped down to the floor,

"Cas knife," I groaned dragging myself up and lunging at the demon. I threw my fist at her and there was a crunching noise as it connected with her nose. She seethed for a moment before hitting me squarely in the chest sending me flying through the, thankfully not double glazed, windows. I lifted my body up to see Cas lunge at the demon, knife in hand but before he could stab her she smoked out of her meat suit, I slumped down to the ground trying to ignore the pain sparking through my body. I watched Cas jump out of the window to kneel down beside me,

"You alright?"

I gave him a bewildered look, "What do you think flyboy?"

He shrugged before gathering me up in his arms and lifting me from the glass, wincing as I screeched in pain. He laid me carefully on the bed,

"How did you get the knife?"

I gave him a small smile, "Dean."

_A few days earlier….._

_I sat on my bike and turned over my gun in my hands, it was definitely mine there was a simple looking angel carved into the bottom of it,_

_"You know I never noticed that was there," Dean commented, when he had finished digging through one of his bags,_

_"Why would you have? I carved it when I was ten, I was never happy with it like it didn't look quite right,"_

_"Looks right to me, it's exactly the same as the one you have on your hip,"_

_I raised an eyebrow at him, "And how exactly do you know I have an angel tattooed on my hip?"_

_"You showed me it?" he tried,_

_I shook my head at him, laughing, "You bad boy have you been peeking? You know I am young enough to be your daughter,"_

_He snorted, "You are not,"_

_"Yeah I am,"_

_"Okay, okay change of subject please,"_

_I rolled my eyes, "What you been digging through the bags for?"_

_"Ah," he leaned over and pulled something out of the bag and handed it to me, "I want you to have this,"_

_I looked at him outraged, "The demon killing knife? I can't take this,"_

_"You can and you will. I'm not hunting anymore so what's the point of me having it,"_

_"But what if something comes after you here? Won't you need the knife?"_

_"I'm sure I can cope,"_

_I smiled at him, "Thanks Dean." In a moment of madness I put the knife down next to me and reached across enveloping him in a hug, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and smiled, it was good to be alive again._

Cas smiled as he listened to my story before pressing two fingers against my forehead. A sharp pain sparked through my body as Castiels angel mojo healed my body. I gave him a smile before burying my head in his chest,

"Thanks Cas," I mumbled holding on to him,

"No problem. Do you think that was the same demon who killed you,"

I pulled my head back to look at him, why hadn't I thought of that?

"I guess it's a possibility, this all has something to do with when I was a child. I think we need to talk to my mom again."

"Lets go."

When we approached the door only to notice it was slightly ajar, I looked back at Cas,

"That don't bode well,"

I pushed the door open gently with my fingers and walked into the corridor. Everything looked the same, the only difference was there was a distinct coppery smell coming form the front room. I walked in with Cas on my heals and gasped as I took in the sight before me. Both my mother and her husband had had their throats brutally slashed and I couldn't take my eyes off it no matter now hard I tried. Cas dragged me out of the front room and spun me around so he could look into my eyes,

"Angel, are you okay?"

"Once again stupid question flyboy," I answered him, my lips barely moving,

"Alright we need to get out of here,"

"It was the demon,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I need to find answers Cas."

**-TBC-**


	16. Tears of an Angel

There were a thousand things running through my mind at that moment - the moment I found my mother dead - I couldn't focus on one thing. I was trying but I couldn't. She was gone, Elizabeth Cassidy, my one link to Callie and now she was gone. I was barely aware of Cas grabbing hold of my arms and flying me out of my mothers house. How could this happen? Why did this happen? I was vaguely aware of someone speaking to me. Cas knelt down in front of me, sitting me down on the motel bed,

"Angel, there's something happening I have to leave. You going to be okay?"

I nodded and he disappeared leaving me behind with the soft sound of wings. I sat on the motel bed for god knows how long, hot, sticky tears running down my face. For no reason I suddenly surged to my feet and started moving around the room packing my stuff. I checked out of the motel and planned on being three states over before they noticed the broken window. Not long after I'd been on the road my call started ringing I groaned and pulled over. Taking off my helmet I pulled my cell out of my pocket,

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to look at the caller ID,

"Angel? Cas called me, said to check on you. What's going on?" Dean asked me,

"He shouldn't have done that, don't worry about it Dean,"

"Not a chance you're like family,"

I winced at his choice of words, "Okay we need to meet then face-to-face,"

"Right where are you?"

"Quantico, Virginia,"

"Virginia? Why?"

"Meet me and I'll fill you in,"

"Okay I'm on my way."

I found a motel in Quantico and hoped bringing Dean to the home of the FBI wasn't the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I had no wish to turn my sad life into an episode of Criminal Minds. I sent a text to Dean to tell him my exact whereabouts before flopping down on the bed and pulling out my birth certificate that my mother had given me on our previous visit. It was there in black and white, Callie Cassandra Cassidy born to Elizabeth Anne Cassidy and John Winchester. I smiled,

"C.C.C someone's idea of a joke?" I put the sheet of paper back into my bag and walked over to the mini fridge pulling out a miniscule bottle of Jack Daniels and downed it. I wasn't a big drinker, that was more Deans thing, but if there was ever an occasion to get blind drunk it was now. I still hadn't worked out how I was going to brake the news to Dean about who I really am. I know that even after all these years Dean still hero worshipped the guy, and to be honest so did I a bit. I laid down on the bed and let sleep overwhelm me assuming that when I awoke Dean would be here and I'd have to deal with a new problem.

I awoke to the sound of pounding to the motel door,

"Angel you in there?" the familiar voice called to me. I groaned and rolled up off the bed to open the door to Dean. My dreams had been filled with horrors denying me any real peace in my head and I had wished I had Cas with me to sooth away my personal demons. I opened the door and let a smile fill my face at the sight of my slightly worried brother. I practically threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his shoulders and breathed in his masculine scent,

"I have so much to tell you," I mumbled into his neck,

He gently pulled me away and looked into my eyes, "Then maybe I should come in and we can talk,"

"Yeah of coarse come on in," I waved an arm to indicate him to go in. I followed him in and sat across from him at the little table that was in the corner of the room,

"Okay so this story in kinda long,"

"Well I'm here I got time. Talk Angel Cakes,"

I smiled at the name he used for me, I had missed that, "Alright so here goes."

Dean sat unusually quite as he listened to everything I had to say, from dying to finding my mom dead,

"Well that's quite a story," he joked when I'd finished,

"Yeah, but the thing is Dean that's not the end of the story,"

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and walked over to my bag pulling out the picture of myself and John Winchester as well as my birth certificate I handed him the former and taking the seat across from him again,

"I'm so sorry Dean,"

He looked at the paper bewildered for a moment, "This can't be,"

"It is and I am so sorry,"

He shook his head in disbelief, "You have nothing to be sorry for Angel or Callie whichever it's not your fault,"

"I'm still Angel that doesn't change,"

"But your not just Angel you're my sister,"

"I wasn't before?" I joked,

He gave me a brief smile, "You know what I mean,"

"Yeah I do,"

"So tell me about this demon,"

"No,"

"What?"

"I said no. Go home you don't need to be involved in all this crap. You got out and it had to stay that way,"

"Angel,"

"Dean," I copied his tone of voice, "I can deal with this besides I got Cas,"

"Yeah, what's going on with you two?"

"I don't really know. I love him but he's an angel so can we really ever be together?"

"I wish I had answers for you sister,"

"Yeah I been getting that a lot lately."

After Dean left to find his own motel room I started searching for a hunt, if I couldn't find the demon I might as well be doing something productive rater then sitting on my ass waiting for her to show up and try to kill me again. Thankfully there was a hunt in Virginia, I didn't feel much like driving, the hunt didn't look that difficult it was most likely a pissed off sprit. Nice and easy for my first hunt back.

**A/N Not sure if I like this chapter. Let me know what you think**


	17. Ghost hunting Again

I coated my fingers with wax before spiking out my now shoulder length bright red hair, I frowned as it didn't spike out right. I needed a hair cut. I wiped the left over wax on a towel and headed over the bag to pack my bag. Starting with bags of salt followed by lighter fluid, extra salt rounds and a hunting knife. It felt good to be back hunting like normal, but nothing was normal anymore. There was one hell of a pissed off spirit cutting the heads off of anyone who dared to stay in the number 6 of the Regnant Hotel. I slung my bag over my shoulder and begrudgingly headed to the local library to research who my spirit could be. The library, which was just ten minutes away from my motel, it was a huge cathedral like building with grimy, blackened windows and an ominous feel about it. The inside was what you would expect from a library an large silent room filed with reams and reams of dusty bookcases I groaned and began the long and boring chore of research, days like this I missed Sam he was always research freak. Sam. I was upset when I found out he'd died, we'd never been close and I regret that even more now that I know who he truly is to me. A brother. A brother I had never got the chance to be a sister to. I frowned and pushed that train of thought out of my mind. Now I needed to concentrate. It was time to find my spirit.

My spirit was most likely Jenna Robbins an thirty one year old woman who slit her throat after cutting the throats of her husband and another woman in room six of the Regnant Hotel after finding her husband in bed with said other woman. I pulled out the key to my motel room determined to get at least a few hours sleep before I went after the homicidal spirit. I slammed the door behind me only to be met with Cas appearing in my room in time to fall to his knees. He looked terrible, blood matted one side of his face and his usually pristine white shirt was torn and bloody. I ran over to him wrapping my arms around his middle and lifting him up onto the lumpy motel bed, lying him down carefully. His blue eyes flicked open for just a moment to meet my gaze he gave me a brief smile before slipping into unconsciousness. I smoothed a few limp strands of hair from his face before jumping up from the bed to get a washcloth and a bowl of water. I had to root around in the motel bathroom for a while to even find a bowl, in the end I gave up and took the wash bowl from the kitchen sink. I washed it out thoroughly before filling it with warm water and setting it on the bed side table where Cas was unconscious. I dipped the washcloth in the water and began gently washing off the blood from Cas forehead and the side of his face. He stirred for a moment,

"Angel?"

"Yeah, it's okay Cas. Rest,"

"I can't. Raphael," he moved to get up but she pushed him back down easily,

"You are no use injured now do what I tell you,"

Cas chucked, "Yes mam."

I changed into my pajamas before plonking down on the bed next to Cas and laying my head on his chest so I could join him in dreamland.

_"Did you really think you could hide from me?"_

_"I wasn't trying," I laughed at him, "Are you really that stupid?"_

_"I am an angel of the lord you will not insult me like this,"_

_"You are no such thing!" I screamed back at him not knowing where the words had come from,_

_"You will not insult me Callie,"_

_"I will do what I damn like! And for your information my name is Angel!"_

I jerked upright, my mind reeling from my dream,

"You alright?" Cas asked from where he was laying next to me,

"Yeah, I'm great. I got to go gank a vengeful spirit,"

"Alright,"

"Are you okay? You looked pretty beaten up last night,"

"My vessel is healed,"

"So you want to tell me how you got in that beaten state?"

"Yeah a couple of Raphaels angels caught me off guard but I managed to kill them,"

"I'm sorry I know how much you hate killing your brothers,"

"Yes but I fear they are not giving me a choice,"

I leaned forward and kissed him, "Before we go back to work fancy having some fun,"

He laughed, "How could I ever turn down such a beautiful woman."

I headed over to the cemetery a few hours later and for not the first time I wished I was a normal person that didn't have to hunt strange creatures, pissed off demons and vengeful spirits. I could never be normal, I could never get out because I was in love with an angel and I wasn't about to give him up anytime soon. Fifty nine graves in and I'd finally found Jenna Robbins I stuck my shovel into the ground and groaned. It was going to be a long day. It had always amazed me that I had never got caught digging up a grave and to my knowledge nether had Sam and Dean. Guess security was just kind of lack in that department, what felt like hours later my shovel hit something hard,

"Finally," I moaned opening the coffin which was never a pleasant experience because decayed cadavers tended to stink up the high heaven I pulled out salt and lighter fluid from my bag and flung it on to the body before lighting a piece of wood and throwing it into the coffin setting it on fire. Nice and easy.

**A/N Sorry for the delay on this. My muse has gone on holiday and doesn't feel inclined to come back anytime soon.**


	18. In Sickness and In Health

I reared my head foreword and threw up for a forth time. I hate food poisoning, my cell phone chose that moment to ring I pulled it to my ear,

"What?"

"You're not sounding to good Angel Cakes," Bobbys voice rang down the line, annoyingly he had picked up Deans nickname for me,

"What do you want Bobby?"

"I got a case and you're the nearest hunter but is you're not feeling up to it-"

"No I'm fine, what is it?"

"It looks like a djin down in Minnesota mind checking it out for me?"

"Not a problem. I'll get on the road soon as." I hung up my phone and prayed I could keep the rest of my breakfast down.

Minnesota was at least three days drive from where she was, great, the days hunting on my own without Sam, Dean and Cas had brought nothing else but loneliness. Now she understood why the boys had always hunted together, this job was damn right depressing when you didn't have anyone to cheer you up.

I pulled out of the latest crappy motel I had been shacked up at, I was on the road for three hours when I felt the need to throw up again at the side of the highway I rocked back on my bike seat thinking that maybe the three day drive to a hunt was not a good idea I leaned forward and wretched again. This time I found cool hands pulling my hair back and soothing my fevered skin,

"Is there a reason you're throwing up on the side of the highway?" Cas asked honest curiosity in his voice,

"Thought it looked like a nice day for it," I croaked, my throat burning,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I will be," I wiped my mouth, "What's up Cas?"

"Nothing. I felt your pain,"

"You can do that?"

"Yes. I find we are very connected to one another,"

"Oh,"

"Where are you heading?"

"Minnesota, Bobby thinks there is a djin problem,"

"I think you should call him and get another hunter to do it. You're not very well,"

"Ya think?" I pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit the speed dial that called Bobby,

"How can I help you Angel?"

"You need to get someone else to work this case I'm too busy puking my guts up,"

"Alright, feel better soon Angel Cakes,"

"Yeah thanks."

I stuck my cell back in my pocket and let Cas pull me into a hug, I rested my head on his chest and took deep breaths. He kissed my hair,

"Can you drive?"

"Yeah I think so. Meet me at the nearest motel? Or do you have to go?"

"No I have some time. See you soon,"

"Yeah." He kissed me gently on the cheek and flew away, I turned back to my bike and grabbed a bottle of water out of one of the bags tied to it and used it to wash out my mouth before getting back on my bike and taking the nearest off ramp.

When I pulled up at The Ranch Motel Cas was already there waiting for me and we booked in. I collapsed on the bed, physically tired,

"Cas," I mumbled,

"Yes Angel,"

"I miss you,"

He stroked my hair gently, "I miss you too. I find without you I find myself feeling-"

"Empty," I finished and he nodded, "I feel it too," I rolled over to face him reaching out to stroke his face, "Sometimes I wish we were just normal but where's the fun in that?" I tried to smile but failed,

He sighed, "As do I. Are you feeling any better?"

I let my hand drop from his face, "Yeah a bit must of eaten a dodgy burger,"

"I've got some things to tell you if your feeling up to it?"

"Alright as long as it doesn't involve moving,"

"It doesn't. I've been trying to find some information on you're demon,"

"The one that seems to know so much about me?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"She's a very elite demon one of Lucifers most trusted,"

"They why didn't we catch a whiff of her around him?"

"Because she had a different mission. One she is still carrying out even though her master is back in his cage,"

"Do you have any idea what her mission was?"

"No but I do know it has evolved you since you were a child," he sighed,

"Oh I know what that means,"

"I have to leave,"

"I know. It's alright. Go kick Raphaels ass,"

He smiled briefly and kissed me, "I will see you soon." he whispered before disappearing.

Cas had left me with a lot to think about. Zachariah had taken much pleasure in telling me I did not have a role to play in the apocalypse but what if he was wrong? What if I had had a part to play but I just wasn't on Sam and Deans side? My head was practically spinning from all the scenarios running through my mind. I had to find the demon if it was the last thing I did. I had to know the truth.

I figured the demon was already following me, I strapped Rubys knife to my hip and left the motel room looking for a clear space, a field maybe, somewhere good to have a showdown. After twenty minutes of walking I found an empty park, it would do, I found myself the perfect vantage point before drawing the knife,

"Come out come out wherever you are," I was met my silence, "I know you're here bitch! So stop hiding and show your self!"

The brunette girl appeared from behind one of the large trees, she grinned,

"Well, well, well Callie I had no idea you had balls,"

I grinned back at her, a façade to cover my fear, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me,"

"And many things I know that you don't," she moved close to my and I shot out my hand slicing the knife across her thigh. She hissed but other wise didn't react I grabbed hold of her hair and pressed her back against the tree she had appeared from, the knife just cutting into her neck,

"You're going to tell me what I want to know," I growled at her,

"And what would you like to know Callie?"

"What your boss had planned for me?"

She cackled for a moment before turning back to me, "The plan was never for you,"

I pressed the knife harder to her neck, "Then who is the plan for?"

"It's for him," she pressed her free hand to my abdomen. I pulled the knife away for a moment in shock before driving to forward into her stomach, her body flashed red for a moment before she collapsed. I stepped back carefully, my legs feeling like jelly and my eyes wide in shock. I willed my legs to move running out of the park to the nearest pharmacist. Not long later, the walls of my word came crashing down from a stick I'd been shaking in my hand for two minutes I looked down at it through squinted eyes,

"Shit!"

**A/N :O Did anyone see that coming? Please let me know, reviews make my day. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Three AM Chats

It didn't feel like it was real. I was waiting to wake up from this dream but it wasn't a dream, it was my life. Three hours of pacing in my motel room had finally brought a decision to mind. I was going to Bobbys to research this as much as I could Cas did not need to know. Yet.

I was sat in Bobbys study at what I guessed was three am I'd been here for about an hour, when I had arrived I didn't want to wake Bobby so I had just picked the lock, I was sure he would forgive me. I was his favorite after all although he might rethink that after I tell him about everything that was going on I sighed the words on the page were starting to get blurry. I flipped the book closed and leaned my head on my arms but lately all sleep had brought was strange dreams and nightmares of a certain archangel. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier when I herd thumping on the stairs, a moment later Bobby came into the room,

"Angel that you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled into my arms, not even bothering to life my head,

"Why are you here?" he asked sitting down next to me,

I twisted my head to look at him, "This is the only place that feels like home,"

Bobby awkwardly patted me on the back, "I thought you were ill?"

"You could say that,"

"Now what the hell is that suppose to mean Angel Cakes?"

"If I tell you this Bobby it's got to stay between you and me. You can't tell anyone not Dean and especially not Castiel,"

"Okay I wont,"

"You swear?"

"I swear,"

"On pain of death?"

He rolled his eyes, "Angel,"

"I mean it Bobby,"

"Alright on pain of death you idjit. Now what's the big terrible secret?"

I looked him right in the eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant,"

"And the father is?"

"Cas,"

"Of course because you would never be unfaithful to him,"

"No I wouldn't because I love him. You're being very calm about this,"

"And what about the baby?"

"The demon said that Lucifer had a plan for this child what if he and the demons have been manipulating everything and they need a half angel baby to do something? I mean I don't even know if the baby is half angel for I know it's half Jimmy,"

Bobby grabbed hold of my arms, "Angel, you need to calm down. Firstly demons lie. Second you need to get your head together we are going to do research and we are going to find out what's going on. Last you need to tell Cas cos as much as that angel irritates me he has right to know about his kid,"

I reached foreword hugging Bobby, "What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea. Now what books are you looking at?"

"Angel mythology mostly I don't really know where else to look,"

"You know who would know the most about this?"

"Cas, I know but I just. I don't know how to tell him. He has so much going on. He's at war how can I tell him that I'm knocked up and a demon told me that the child has a part to play in the apocalypse,"

"Angel we stopped the apocalypse,"

"I know,"

"Good so maybe you should summon Cas here. Now,"

"He's busy,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he had to fly off somewhere so he's probably still fighting some angelic battle,"

"I still think it's worth trying to summon him,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because if he hears me calling he will drop what he's doing and come running,"

"And you don't want that because…" he trailed off, expecting an answer,

"Because if he comes running from whatever battle he's in it could risk more lives Bobby. He'll show up soon,"

"You don't know that and you really don't know what going to happen with this pregnancy-"

"Which is why we should do some research and find out about it so will you just drop the subject?"

"Okay Angel Cakes. I'm going to make some coffee you want some?"

"God yes and no crappy decaf. The real stuff,"

He grinned at me, "Yes mam."

The following morning brought nothing more then overtiredness and more sickness,

"Is there anything I can get you Angel Cakes?" Bobby asked timidly knocking on the bathroom door,

"I hear crackers help,"

"Crackers okay great. I'll be back."

I listened to Bobby run off down the stairs, was he that desperate to get away from me? I leaned back on my haunches taking a few deep breaths. A few minutes later I'd worked up the strength to get up and go downstairs to get some water. The tap groaned as I turned the cold water, I found the house was much like the man that lived in it. Groaning all the time. I spun round on my heal only to be met with a trench coat, I let out a squeak,

"Geeze Cas you trying to kill me?"

He cocked his head at me, "No?"

I gave him as much as a smile as I could muster and stepped into his arms, wrapping mine around his lower back, listening to the thumping of his heart,

"Are you okay? Has your food poisoning past yet?"

"Yeah I'm alright Cas and it wasn't food poisoning,"

He pulled away from me, "What was it then?"

I studied my feet for a moment, "We need to talk,"

"Alright, what about?"

"Come with me for a moment," I took hold of hand, I walked him over to Bobbys sofa and sat down pulling him down with me. I turned to face him my knees touching his. I looked into his eyes, how could I possibly tell him this? He had always been so childlike in a way,

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked disturbing my thoughts,

"Nothings wrong per say. God I don't know how to say this. Cas I'm pregnant,"

His eyes widened exponentially then the next thing I knew he was gone. I looked around the room for a moment, "Cas come back. Seriously you need to get your angel ass back here flyboy!"

He appeared in front of me a moment later, "How are you pregnant?"

"Well I don't know I'm asking you. Have you herd of an angel knocking up a human before?"

"There are legends-"

"Legends! So you knew this could happen?"

"No there just stories, fairy tales something that's not real,"

I huffed at him, "Cas I need to know. Is this baby half angel?"

He looked down at me for a moment before dropping to his knees and leaning his head against my stomach, his hand lightly pressing against my abdomen,

"Yes." he mumbled quietly. I reached out to him slowly and stroked his hair,

"This is going to be an experience." I whispered.

**A/N Well this is suppose to be the penultimate chapter but I think I've changed my mind about that. Thanks for reading so far a please review!**


	20. Oh, brother

I listened to the ringing in my cell phone waiting, not so patiently, for Dean to pick up,

"Yeah?"

"Hey Dean,"

"Angel?"

"One and only,"

"What's up little sister?" I could practically hear the grin in his voice, he was enjoying having a living sibling again,

"I've kind of got some news for you and I am not quite sure now to tell you this,"

"Did you kill someone?"

"No I did not kill someone Dean,"

"Did you-"

"Shut up Dean,"

"Okay so what's the news?"

"You are going to be an uncle,"

Silence came from the other end of the line. Shit I knew I should have told him face to face,

"I'm going to kill him," he growled down the line,

I frowned, "Kill who?"

"Who do you think? The dick with wings that knocked up my baby sister!"

"Dean just think this through-"

"I have thought this through! Where's my gun?"

"Dean," I pleaded with him, "Cas is bullet proof,"

"I don't care! I am going to find a way to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Dean! It takes two to tango. It's not completely his fault,"

"He got you pregnant! Last time I checked that's always the guys fault!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just don't do anything stupid Dean flyboy is a lot stronger then you,"

"You are my little sister it is my job to beat up your boyfriend,"

"Dean," I sighed, slightly defeated, "I'm scared,"

I herd a sharp intake of breath, "I know you are. You're going to be an amazing mom Angel Cakes,"

"Thanks Dean. I'll call you in a couple days okay?"

"Alright,"

"Don't do anything stupid,"

"I wont." he hung up the phone and I looked over at Cas how had been standing across from me in Bobbys kitchen the whole time,

"Well that could have gone worse,"

Cas smiled slightly, "How?"

"Well, lets not go there," I smiled reaching over to him, he instinctively reached for me pulling me tight against his body tucking my head under his chin,

"I am sorry about all of this Angel,"

"It's not your fault,"

"Dean said-"

"Yeah well Deans an idiot and after all these years I really an surprised you haven't figured that out for yourself,"

"Guys I think I have something you two need to see," Bobby called from his study,

I shrugged at Cas's questioning eyes and lead him into the study,

"What did you find Bobby?" I asked him, slightly terrified of what he might say,

"Well Angel I can't actually read it," he held up the book so we could see it,

"That's Enochian," Cas pointed out,

"Yeah and it wasn't like that a moment ago. As soon as I saw something that might actually have some real information on angelic pregnancies that don't involve virgins it turns into some weird ass language,"

I walked over to Bobby and read the book over his shoulder,

"It says the child born of angel and human will play a part in the end of days,"

Cas looked at me shocked, "You can read Enochian?"

"I was bored in heaven it was kind of the only thing to do,"

"The child will hold great power and although it chooses no side. The child with either end this world and free the monster from it's cage or it will continue the fight and bring peace," Cas finished,

"Well that isn't too foreboding," Bobby mumbled,

"That's what the demon was talking about she thought that this child could free the devil. Again,"

"She's wrong,"

"You don't know that Cas," I whispered pressing my had lightly to my abdomen,

"Yes I do because we are going to raise this child to be good," he covered my hand with his, "I promise."

The following weeks were filled with as much research as we could possibly cram in, I wanted to know everything that was going to happen. Surprises were not my thing but I got one hell of one a particular Tuesday morning. My nose was buried deep into a book when Bobby walked into the room,

"Angel, there's something I haven't told you,"

I looked up at him with curiosity, "What's up Bobby?"

"Why don't you come into the front room and I'll show you,"

I got up from my seat and followed him curiously. I walked into the front room only to see the over six foot man that was my brother, I froze shocked for a moment before running up to him and hugging him. A man I had never hugged in my life never even been close to him and for most of the time that I'd known him not even been very good friend with,

"I can't believe you're back Sam," I whispered,

He put his arms awkwardly around me, "Yeah for a while now,"

I pulled away from him, "Wait so you've been alive for how long?"

He shrugged, "As long as you have,"

I twisted around to look at Bobby, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "You had so much going on Angel I didn't think you needed to know,"

"Right and I'm assuming Dean doesn't know either,"

"No," Sam answered, "He's finally out and we want it to stay that way,"

"Well okay then,"

"Bobby filled me in on everything. Congratulations I guess,"

"Yeah, so what's going on?"

"Djin infecting hunters I just wanted to check you were okay,"

"Yeah despite everything I'm fine,"

"Well good. I'll be going then. Things to hunt."

Sam walked out the door and I didn't expect to see him again for a very long time.

**A/N. So that WAS the last chapter and I shall explain why now. For a while the chapters have been building up to the beginning of season six. Little ol me however lives in the UK so season six is yet to air so I can not continue with this story at the moment. So when season six airs in the UK I will pick up this story again and run it a long the events of season six.**


	21. Update

Little Update

Okay so this story** IS** finished however Angel's story will be continuing in a new story called Heaven and Hell. I have started this story but I can't write it without having seen the sixth season.

So to pass the time I've started a new Angel story called Just Angel just a couple chapters taking a look back at how she met the Winchesters, a little more of her back story and answering some questions that I never got back to within Hells Angel.

Rightyo so that's all I've got to say for now check out Just Angel and I hope you all enjoy it.

- I'm Happy Today.


End file.
